


Three Times Tail-Kinker To-Ennien Outsmarted Spock, And One Time She Didn't Mind That She Didn't

by sinkauli



Category: Uhura's Song - Janet Kagan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Interspecies Friendship, Tricksters, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkauli/pseuds/sinkauli
Summary: By any other name, too.
Relationships: Evan Wilson & Brightspot, Evan Wilson & Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Three Times Tail-Kinker To-Ennien Outsmarted Spock, And One Time She Didn't Mind That She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SEF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/gifts).



_I - Vulcan_

She'd had her skin tinted, her ears extended and her eyebrows lifted, but none of the major adjustments because it was to be for a short while only. But Spock was here on family business, which seemed to go on forever. She would have to be careful that she didn't cut herself and bleed the wrong color, or get something in her eye and have the medics find out that she lacked the nictitating membrane.

Finally, though, he took off in a shuttle. She sent him a message --not a voice message, but text and a picture-- _"Good hunting. T'Kay."_

  
_II - Benecia Medical Station_

"Sorry I'm late. Engine trouble."

"Never mind, it's wonderful to have you. Never thought we'd find someone with your specialties. What name do you want on your badge?"

"Oh, any will do."

"Okay, Annie, I'll show you round. You know, we had an enquiry about a person who might be you but they were very vague about it. Either a doctor or an engineer, called Evan Wilson or Martha Bodner."

"I actually know both! But I'm far too pale to be Evan Wilson and not nearly tall enough to be Martha Bodner. Anyway, I'm _both_ a doctor _and_ an engineer."

  
_III - Sivao_

It had been so much fun to be Tail-Kinker to-Ennien. Yet, there were too many lacunae in that persona to embrace it wholeheartedly. She went back to Sivao, to live with Brightspot and Catchclaw, to immerse herself completely. After all, she had her name: time to live to up to it. 

After a while she almost forgot who else she had been. One thing she didn't forget was the warning sign in her brain, the marker that she'd set there herself while in the mind meld. It was silent.

Surely Spock wouldn't look for her in so obvious a place? 

* * *

_IV - Sivao_

Her child and Brightspot's shared a crib, arms wrapped around each other, red-haired human and calico kitten siblings. 

She'd told them a bedtime story, one of CloudShape to-Ennien's tales like every night. "Does CloudShape really exist?" they'd asked as usual, and then fallen asleep before she could answer.

The doll on the shelf moved, waving its arms in the wide-armed sign language that Vulcan miners --Vulcan miners! so hard to imagine that there are any-- use when their ear protection muffles all sound.

She smiled. "Yes," she said to the sleeping children, "he exists. And he's coming here to visit."


End file.
